Er sagt, ich lächele niemals, außer im Wald
by Pfeilkrautmaedchen
Summary: Es ist der Tag nach den 74. Hungerspiele und sie ist nackt, als sie im Kokon seiner Arme aufwacht; warme Sonnenstrahlen im Gesicht und nichts als die Melodie des Waldes um sie herum. Für Katniss gab es weder ein Liebesgeständnis von Peeta, noch ein "Ich melde mich freiwillig". Prim ist wohlauf und das Leben im Saum so alltäglich wie der Handel auf dem Hob. Doch was ist dann anders?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **"Willkommen, willkommen!", um an dieser Stelle mal Effie zu zitieren. Das ist meine erste Fanfiction, also bitte seid nicht ganz so streng mit mir. Diese Geschichte wollte mich in den letzten Physikstunden nicht mehr loslassen; jetzt habe ich zwar rein gar keine Ahnung von dotierten Halbleitern, Dioden oder Transistoren, aber dafür kann ich den ersten Teil hier veröffentlichen. Der nächste ist schon in Arbeit und Ideen für viele weitere schwirren mir auch im Kopf rum, aber im Moment bin ich noch komplett offen dafür, wohin das führen wird. Viel Spaß beim Lesen und ein schönes viertes Adventswochenende, auch wenn es wohl nicht besonders weiß werden wird!

**Disclaimer: **Ich befinde mich im Besitz von Schulbüchern von etwa 284757483 Tonnen Gewicht, die ich über die Feiertage durchpauken darf - davon, dass ich die Rechte an "Tribute von Panem" besitze, stand da bis jetzt aber leider noch nichts.

* * *

Das erste, was ich an diesem Morgen beim Aufwachen wahrnehme, ist ein sanfter, warmer Windstoß, der über meine nackte Haut streicht. Ich öffne vorsichtig die Augen und blinzele gegen das goldene Morgenlicht, das in langen Sonnenstrahlen in den Raum fällt. Als sich mein Blick geklärt hat, mache ich die Augen vollständig auf und schaue mich mit dieser Unwissenheit, die man nur wenige Momente direkt nach dem Aufwachen besitzt, um. Es ist ein hoher, heller Raum, der Fenster an allen vier Wandseiten zu haben scheint. Der Boden des Zimmers ist mit dunklem Holz ausgekleidet und von einem großen Teppich bedeckt und an den Wänden befinden sich Landschaftszeichnungen weiter Wälder und Täler. In einer Ecke rechts von mir steht ein alter Schaukelstuhl, der sich in den leichten Windstößen, die ab und an durch den Raum gleiten, bedächtig vor- und zurückwiegt. Irgendwo vor den Fenstern singt eine Drossel aus Leibeskräften und ich kann den Wind stetig durch das Blätterwerk der Bäume fahren hören. Obwohl mir dieser Ort nicht bekannt vorkommt, fühle ich mich heimisch. Die Geräusche, die Farben und Formen um mich herum, selbst der warme, dunkle Geruch von altem Holz kommt mir vertraut vor.

Ein Gähnen unterdrückend schließe ich meine Lider wieder und will mich auf die andere Seite drehen, als ich gegen eine warme, weiche Wand eines anderen Körpers stoße. Meine Augen fliegen auf und ich keuche leise, als ich nur wenige Zentimeter neben mir die ebenmäßigen Gesichtszüge von Gale erblicke. Für einen Moment bin ich gelähmt; wie das Reh, das für Sekundenbruchteile den Pfeil auf sich zufliegen sieht und erkennt, dass die Zeit zu knapp zum Reagieren ist. Mein Gehirn versucht verzweifelt, die verworrenen Eindrücke, die es empfängt, irgendwohin zuzuordnen, und scheitert dabei kläglich. Mir kommt es vor, als würde ich tausend Dinge auf einmal wahrnehmen: Gales gleichmäßigen Atem, der mir sanft über die Stirn fährt; die langen, weichen Schatten, die seine Wimpern in dem goldenen Licht auf seine hohen Wangen malen; die glatte Fläche seiner Stirn, wo sonst Falten von dem vielen Stirnrunzeln in die Haut gekerbt sind. Er sieht friedlich aus im Schlaf. Und schön. Ich weiß nicht, woher dieser Gedanke kommt, aber auf einmal ist er da und drängt sich in den vordersten Teil meines Kopfes. Natürlich weiß ich, dass es Gale an Verehrerinnen nie gefehlt hat und dass er wahrscheinlich zu den am besten aussehenden jungen Männern hier im Saum, wenn nicht sogar in ganz Distrikt 12 gehört. Aber als seine Jagdgefährtin und womöglich auch durch meine eigene Unbeholfenheit in diesen Fragen habe ich mich nie dazu in der Lage gefühlt, diese Sache selbst zu beurteilen.

Aber jetzt… dieser Moment ist anders als alles, was ich bisher mit Gale erlebt habe. Wie auch nicht? Schließlich bin ich noch nie – nackt, wie ich unwillkürlich anmerken muss, als ich den Stoff der Bettlaken abermals gegen meine bloße Haut reiben fühle – in einem Bett mit ihm aufgewacht.

All diese Gedanken schießen in Sekundenbruchteilen durch meinen Kopf. Die feinen Härchen in meinem Nacken stellen sich auf, als Gale im Schlaf etwas Unverständliches murmelt und seine Hand, die auf meiner Hüfte liegt, mich enger zu ihm heranzieht.

Wenn das überhaupt noch möglich ist, werden meine Augen in diesem Moment noch größer, als sie ohnehin schon waren. Gales Hand auf meiner Hüfte? Das ist unmöglich. Und dennoch spüre ich, wie seine von der täglichen Arbeit rauen Fingerkuppen leicht über meine nackte Haut fahren und sein warmer Atem mein Gesicht streift, als er abermals leise, zusammenhangslose Laute von sich gibt. Ich halte den Atem an und bete zu sämtlichen Göttern, die es geben mag und an die ich doch nicht glaube, dass Gale nicht ausgerechnet jetzt aufwacht. Ich glaube, ansonsten würde mein Herz vor Scham und Verwirrung auf der Stelle aufhören zu schlagen. Wer auch immer meine Stoßgebete empfängt, muss sie erhört haben, denn einige lange Augenblicke später verstummt Gale und seine Atmung geht wieder in ihren gleichmäßigen Rhythmus über.

Die verkrampften Muskeln in meinem Nacken entspannen sich ein wenig, als ich meinen Kopf vorsichtig auf das Kissen zurücksinken lasse und Gale abermals unentschlossen betrachte. Ich weiß nicht, wie lange das so geht, bis sich ein erstes Bild in meinen Kopf zurückschleicht. Es ist wie eine der verwischten Fotografien von Distrikt 13, die das Kapitol manchmal im Fernsehen sendet – scharf genug, um dem Betrachter eine bestimmte Vorstellung zu implizieren, aber zu verwischt, um ihn Einzelheiten erkennen zu lassen.

Mondlicht erhellt die Szene vor meinem inneren Auge, in der Gale vor mir durch den nächtlichen Wald läuft. Wenn ich in die Erinnerung hineinfühle, kann ich den festen, warmen Kokon seiner Hand um meiner Hand spüren, die mich hinter ihm herzieht. _Für mich hat sich Laufen in der Dunkelheit schon immer wie Schweben angefühlt. Die vielen Grün- und Brauntöne des Tages verschwimmen um uns herum zu dem Schwarz und Grau der Nacht, das wir mit jedem unserer Schritte teilen und hinter uns wieder zusammenschlagen lassen. Der Wald scheint beinahe zu vibrieren ob der vielen Laute, die die Nacht mit sich bringt. Jagdschreie nächtlicher Beutejäger und das Uhu einer Eule in den Wipfeln über uns vermischen sich mit dem Rascheln eines kleinen Nagetiers im Unterholz und dem Gluckern eines nahen Baches._

_Ich weiß nicht, wohin wir laufen. Dort, wo sonst mein Gehirn sitzt, scheint sich nur eine watteähnliche, dunkle Masse zu befinden, die mir das angenehme Gefühl gibt, rein gar nichts zu denken. Jeder Gedanke bleibt in der Watte in meinem Kopf stecken, sodass alles, wozu ich fähig bin, Gale durch die Dunkelheit zu folgen ist. Ein bisschen fühlt es sich an, als würde die Nacht das vertraute Schweigen von Gale und mir füllen; ein Schweigen, das wir genau deshalb aufrechterhalten, während wir nebeneinander durch die Schwärze rennen._

Das Bild in meinem Kopf löst sich in den durchscheinenden Sonnenstrahlen, die nun schräg auf mein Gesicht fallen, auf und ich starre erneut auf Gales gleichmäßige Züge. Nach und nach formt sich in meinen Gedanken die Erkenntnis, dass gestern der Tag nach den 74. Hungerspielen war. Auch dieses Jahr hat einer der Karrieros gewonnen. Ich weiß nicht mehr genau, wie er hieß; ich glaube, irgendetwas mit C. Nach fast drei Wochen war gestern der erste Tag, an dem wir uns nicht abends vor dem Fernseher oder auf dem großen Platz im Zentrum von Distrikt 12 zusammenfinden mussten, um uns den Hohn und Spott des Kapitols unter die Nase reiben zu lassen. Für Gale und mich ist es über die Zeit zur Tradition geworden, diesen ersten Tag nach den Hungerspielen in jedem überstandenen Jahr im Wald zu verbringen. Nicht selten sind wir dabei schlussendlich auch die Nacht über außerhalb von Distrikt 12 geblieben; auf hohen Bäumen oder einem der vielen Felsvorsprünge, die es rund um das Tal gibt, das viele Meilen hinter dem Saum und dem angrenzenden Wald liegt. Ich vermute, so war es auch gestern… nur dass dieses Mal keine Bäume oder Felsvorsprünge für unser Nachtlager herhalten mussten.

_Ich weiß nicht genau, wie lange wir so durch die Dunkelheit gejagt sind, als sich der Wald um uns herum auf einmal lichtet. In dem hellen Mondlicht beobachte ich, wie Gale vor mir auf eine weite Lichtung tritt, und ich bilde mir ein, von der Seite ein leichtes Lächeln auf seinen Lippen liegen zu sehen._

_„Also, Kätzchen", sagt Gale und auf einmal ist die Wärme seiner großen Hand um meine Finger weg. Einen Moment später spüre ich seine Hand auf meinem Rücken, während er mit der anderen in die Richtung vor uns deutet. Ich folge ihm mit dem Blick und stutze, als ich in der Mitte der Lichtung eine Art kleine Hütte erblicke. Sie scheint aus Stein gebaut zu sein und einen kleinen, geziegelten Schornstein zu besitzen. In jede der Seiten, die ich von hier erkennen kann, ist ein Fenster gehauen und ich bin mir abermals unsicher, ob ich die kunstvoll geschnitzten Holzrahmen im Mondlicht richtig sehe._

_Ich drehe mich zu Gale um und schaue ihn mit einer fragenden Mischung aus Verwirrung und Bewunderung an. „Was ist das?", frage ich, „Ist das… ein Haus?"_

_Gale nickt. Ich weiß, dass er mich genau beobachtet. Dieser Blick liegt sonst nur in den wenigen Sekunden, bevor er seinen Pfeil auf den Rehbock fliegen lässt, in seinen Augen; in den wenigen Sekunden, in denen er die Situation abschätzen und seine Reaktion festlegen muss._

_„Hast du das selbst gebaut?"_

_Gale schüttelt den Kopf. „Mein Vater hat es vor vielen Jahren für sich und meine Mutter hier gebaut. Sie hat mir erst vor einiger Zeit davon erzählt", erklärt er und seine Miene verdüstert sich etwas, was ihr den lauernden Ausdruck nimmt. „Manchmal glaube ich, sie weiß vieles gar nicht mehr, was mit meinem Vater zusammenhängt. Oder sie erinnert sich nur in bestimmten Momenten daran und vergisst es danach wieder."_

_„Ja, das kenne ich", flüstere ich und denke an meine Mutter und wie sie für Monate in ihre eigene Welt abtauchte, nachdem mein Vater umgekommen war. „Aber Gale… warum zeigst du mir die Hütte? Und warum ausgerechnet heute?" Ich komme mir dümmlich und gleichzeitig furchtbar hilflos vor. Ich weiß nicht, welche Reaktion Gale von mir erwartet, doch ich habe nicht das Gefühl, dass ich sie ihm geben kann. Zumindest nicht, solange ich nicht weiß, worum es ihm überhaupt geht._

_„Für den Tag nach den Hungerspielen, damit wir nicht ständig im Gebüsch übernachten müssen", antwortet Gale und ein Grinsen breitet sich auf seinem Gesicht aus. Mir bleibt keine Zeit, erleichtert aufzuatmen und zurückzulächeln, denn im nächsten Moment wird seine Miene wieder ernst. Ich kann spüren, dass er mich erneut taxiert. „Oder für mehr Tage. Oder Nächte. Das liegt ganz an dir, Katniss."_

_Ich überlege nicht, bevor ich den Mund aufmache. „Was? Ich, ähm… ich verstehe nicht." Beinahe kann ich mein Gehirn rattern hören, so sehr versuche ich alles, was Gale bisher gesagt hat, seine Körpersprache und Mimik miteinander zu verknüpfen, doch ich komme auf kein Ergebnis._

_Gale hat den Gesichtsausdruck aufgesetzt, der für die verletzten seiner Beutetiere, denen er ihren Todesstoß versetzen muss, reserviert ist. Seine Stimme ist weich und dunkel und sanft, als er erneut spricht, als wäre auch ich ein verletztes Tier, das er beruhigen muss. Und wenn ich ehrlich bin, ist es genau so, nur dass ich statt verletzt verwirrt ohne Ende bin._

_„Nein?", fragt er und in diesem kurzen Augenblick weiß ich, dass Gale Hawthorne mich gleich küssen wird. Instinktiv schließen sich meine Augen; keinen Moment zu früh, denn im nächsten fühle ich schon einen weichen Druck auf meinen Lippen. In diesem Moment setzt mein Gehirn aus und meine Gedanken ziehen völlig blank. Das Gefühl von Watte in meinem Kopf keimt erneut in mir auf und breitet sich von meinen Lippen über meinen gesamten Körper aus._

_Der Kuss ist anders als alle Küsse, die ich mir jemals vorgestellt habe – was nicht besonders viele waren, und noch weniger mit Gale. Er ist sanft und langsam und geduldig, und dafür bin ich Gale auf eine sonderbare Weise dankbar. Im selben Moment frage ich mich, wie ich das denken kann, wo _mein bester Freund mich gerade küsst_. Es ist ja nicht so, als würde diese Dankbarkeit den Wirbelsturm aus Gefühlen in meiner Brust irgendwie mindern, aber es hilft mir, ihn ein wenig aus seiner Bahn zu drängen und davon abzuhalten, den Rest meines Verstandes ebenfalls in Watte zu hüllen. Allerdings nur so lange, bis ich plötzlich ein leicht kribbelndes Gefühl an meiner Unterlippe entlangfahren spüre und mit Entsetzen feststelle, dass das Gales Zunge sein muss. Unwillkürlich löse ich mich aus dem Kuss und trete einen Schritt zurück, der Schock in meinem Gesicht geschrieben. Erst jetzt merke ich, wie schnell mein Herz schlägt. Ich kann es als Pochen in meinem Hals spüren und es trägt nicht gerade dazu bei, dass ich mich beruhige._

_Nach einigen Sekunden schaue ich wieder auf. Gale fährt sich mit der Hand durch die Haare, sein Blick liegt irgendwo in den Wipfeln hinter uns und ein Lächeln umspielt seinen Mund. Ich weiß nicht, was ich sagen oder tun soll, deshalb beschränke ich mich darauf, meinen Herzschlag zurück auf normal zu bringen und Gale zu beobachten. In meinen Ohren höre ich noch immer das Blut rauschen und ich denke vage, dass das Geräusch zu dem Chaos in mir passt._

_„Das wollte ich schon immer tun", sagt Gale mit diesem Lächeln. Gleich darauf schließt sich seine Hand wieder um meine und er zieht mich mit sich in Richtung der Hütte. Noch immer benommen von dem Kuss und Gale taumele ich hinter ihm her. Ich weiß nicht, was ich von dem ziehenden, kribbelnden Gefühl in meinem Brustkorb halten soll, das in dem Moment einsetzte, als Gales Lippen meine verließen. Es gelingt mir gerade so, nicht über Wurzeln und Strauchwerk zu stolpern, bis wir bei dem kleinen Haus ankommen und Gale die Tür öffnet. Ich trete hinter ihm in eine kleine Diele und versuche so zu tun, als würde ich nicht bemerken, dass er mich die ganze Zeit über beobachtet. Die Erkenntnis, dass ich gerade meinen besten Freund seit meiner Kindheit _geküsst_ habe – etwas, von dem ich versucht hatte zu glauben, dass es in einer Million Jahren nicht geschehen könnte – droht weiterhin über mir zusammenzuschlagen, doch ich schiebe sie beiseite._

_Die Diele ist, wie das übrige Haus, in warmes Holz gekleidet und fast der gesamte Boden wird von einem großen, weichen Teppich bedeckt. In einer Ecke neben der Tür steht ein kleiner Kleiderständer, auf dem ich eine Jagdjacke von Gale hängen sehe. Von ihr zweigen drei Türen ab. Gale öffnet die rechte, die in eine kleine Küche mit Steinboden und –wänden, einigen Regalen, Feuerherd und einem Tisch mit zwei Stühlen führt, und dann die mittlere, durch die es in einen Baderaum mit winziger Badewanne und Toilette geht. Zuletzt schiebt er mich vor sich durch die dritte Tür und auf einmal stehe ich in einem geräumigen Schlafzimmer._

_Gale lässt meine Hand los, um einige Kerzen auf dem Boden anzuzünden. Sekunden später erhellt das flackernde Licht ein großes Doppelbett mit zahllosen Decken und zwei Kissen darauf, einen Schaukelstuhl in der Ecke und auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite des Bettes einen Kamin, neben dem sich mehrere Reihen Holzscheite stapeln. Auch hier erstreckt sich durch den gesamten Raum ein weicher Teppich. An den Wänden glaube ich, Bilder von weiten Landschaften zu erkennen, doch das Licht reicht nicht aus, damit ich sie richtig betrachten kann._

_Das ganze Haus wirkt, als würde es schon seit Ewigkeiten Leben in sich beherbergen, obwohl Gales Vater schon lange tot ist und ich neben Gale wahrscheinlich die einzige Person bin, die es seitdem betreten hat._

_„Das ist wunderschön, Gale", flüstere ich in die Stille des Zimmers hinein, während mein Blick ihn sucht. Es muss ihn Monate an Arbeit gekostet zu haben, die Hütte nach den vielen Jahren, in denen sie seit dem Tod unserer Väter leer stand, wieder so herzurichten, auch wenn sie klein ist. Ich kann nicht glauben, dass er das alles nur für mich gemacht haben soll. Ich kann nicht glauben, dass er es überhaupt gemacht hat._

_Gale hat die letzte Kerze angezündet und lehnt sich mit dem Rücken gegen die Wand. „Wunderschön genug, um mir den Kuss zu verzeihen?", fragt er und diesmal liegt in seiner Stimme kein neckender Unterton._

_Ich weiß nicht, woher ich den Mut nehme und wie ich ihn zusammennehme, doch einen Herzschlag später höre ich mich sagen: „Da gibt es nichts zu verzeihen."_

_In der Halbdunkelheit des Raumes tanzt die Vorsicht wie ein Schatten über Gales Gesicht, während er sich von der Wand abstößt und auf mich zukommt. „Nein?", mimt er seinen Tonfall von vorher nach und sein Gesicht stoppt wenige Zentimeter vor meinem._

_Ich schließe kurz die Augen, während sein Atem mein Gesicht liebkost. „Nein", antworte ich, und dann küsse ich Gale Hawthorne._


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Frohe Weihnachten!

**Disclaimer:** Es ist zwar erst der 23. Dezember, aber ich habe das ungute Gefühl, dass morgen die Rechte an der Panem-Trilogie nicht unter dem Tannenbaum liegen werden - "Die Tribute von Panem" gehören also immer noch Suzanne Collins...

* * *

…

_Ich schließe kurz die Augen, während sein Atem mein Gesicht liebkost. „Nein", antworte ich, und dann küsse ich Gale Hawthorne._

Dieses Bild löst sich nicht in der Morgensonne auf. Es brennt sich in mein Gehirn, während mein Blick weiter an Gales Gesicht festklebt und ich in Gedanken mit meinem Finger die markanten Linien seiner Wangenknochen, Nase und Lippen nachfahre. Und mit ihm kommen tausende anderer Bilder und Erinnerungen von wenigen Stunden zuvor zu mir zurück.

_Gales Blick ist eine Mischung aus geduldig und abwartend, als er mir vorsichtig die Lederjacke meines Vaters von den Schultern streift. Noch immer bewegen sich seine Lippen auf meinen, und ich weiß, dass er auf ein Signal von mir wartet. Ich weiß auch, dass er sofort aufhören würde, aber ich zupfe zur Antwort nur an seiner Jagdjacke. Gale lächelt in unseren Kuss hinein, während er sich auch seiner Jacke entledigt und dann mit beiden Händen mein Gesicht umfasst. Wie zuvor spüre ich seine Zunge an meiner Unterlippe, doch diesmal verschränke ich meine Arme nur hinter seinem Nacken und öffne meine Lippen ein kleines bisschen. Gales Lächeln verbreitert sich und ich spüre seine Zunge, die vorsichtig meinen Mund erforscht._

_Ich weiß nicht, ob Minuten oder Stunden vergehen, bis Gale mich und sich schließlich auch dem Rest unserer Kleidung entledigt. In diesem Moment fühle ich mich, als hätte ich all meinen Mut aufgebraucht, und während ich nackt vor Gale stehe, friert mein Blick auf einem Punkt am Boden fest. Ich erwarte Gales musternden Blick auf meinem bloßen Körper, doch als ich es schaffe aufzuschauen, begegne ich seinen dunklen, klugen Rehaugen. Die Frage, was um Himmels Willen ich hier eigentlich mache, wirbelt ungebremst durch meinen Kopf und trägt nicht gerade dazu bei, mein Selbstvertrauen aus der Ecke zurückzuholen, in die es sich verkrochen hat._

„_Hey", sagt Gale leise und ich bin versucht aufzuschauen. „Hey, Katniss." Seine Stimme hat wieder den dunklen, sanften Klang, den ich so an ihr mag, und ich lausche ihr, während ich noch immer die tanzenden Schatten auf dem Holzboden beobachte. „Kätzchen, sieh mich an."_

_Ich versuche es, aber es gelingt mir nicht, meinen Blick loszueisen. Alles, was ich tun kann, ist, dem Flackern des Kerzenlichts zuzusehen und wie erstarrt an einer Stelle stehen zu bleiben. Ich bemerke seinen Körper neben mir erst, als Gale bereits in zwei langen Schritten zu mir getreten ist und mein Kinn anhebt. Der goldene Schein der Kerzen spiegelt sich in seinen dunklen Augen und malt Schatten über sein gesamtes Gesicht. Ich denke, dass Gale nicht nach Distrikt 12 gehört mit diesen Augen, die so klar und lebendig sind, obwohl sie sechs Tage in der Woche von Sonnenaufgang bis Sonnenuntergang nichts als das dämmrige Licht untertage sehen._

„_Du hast schöne Augen", sagt mein Mund, bevor ich mich bremsen kann. Gales Augen fliegen zu meinen Lippen und ich kann förmlich spüren, wie er ihre Form mit seinem Blick nachfährt._

„_Danke", lacht er und schaut mich einige lange Momente direkt an, bevor er leise sagt: „Ich würde dich jetzt gerne küssen, Kätzchen."_

_Meine Augen werden so groß wie Untertassen. Ich spüre die Röte in meine Wangen schießen, noch bevor ich die Chance habe, etwas zu antworten. Obwohl es ja nicht so ist, als ob er vor den letzten Küssen der vergangenen halben Stunde gefragt hätte, stottere ich ein heiseres „Okay"._

_Gale lacht erneut und sein Blick tastet mein Gesicht ab. Ich bin mir beinahe sicher, dass er das nur macht, um mich zu ärgern. Und es funktioniert. Meine Wangen werden feuerrot und ich beiße mir nervös auf die Unterlippe, während ich mir das erste Mal bewusst werde, dass unsere nackten Körper nur wenige Zentimeter trennen. Dieser Moment gehört definitiv nicht zu denen, die ich vor nur einem Tag für heute erwartet hätte._

_Obwohl nur wenige Sekunden vergangen sind, kommt es mir wie eine Ewigkeit vor, bis Gales Hände mein Gesicht umfassen und er sich langsam vorbeugt. Zunächst spüre ich die Berührung unserer Lippen kaum, doch dann zieht er mich, wenn das überhaupt möglich ist, noch näher zu sich heran, und aus einem unerklärlichen Reflex heraus öffne ich meine Lippen. Eigentlich müsste ich erschrecken, als ich einige Augenblicke später feststelle, dass ich den Kuss genieße. Doch alles, was ich tue, ist, meine Hände von Gales Gesicht an seinem Hals entlang und über seine breiten Schultern bis zu seinen Schulterblättern wandern zu lassen. Er macht ein dunkles, leises Geräusch in seiner Kehle und ein Schaudern läuft meinen Rücken hinunter, als ich es als leichte Vibration auf seinen Lippen spüre._

_Ich weiß nicht, wie lange wir uns küssen, doch irgendwann kann ich den Drang nach Sauerstoff nicht mehr ignorieren und ich lehne mich zurück. Gales Atem geht ebenso schwer und schnell wie meiner, während seine Hände sanft von meinem Gesicht zu meinen Schultern und meine Arme hinunterfahren. Ich spüre, wie sich die feinen Härchen auf meinem gesamten Körper aufstellen und sich eine Gänsehaut auf meinen Armen formt. Wahrscheinlich hat er es schon längst bemerkt, doch ich versuche trotzdem, sie zu überspielen, indem ich frage: „Und, hast du vor, mich jetzt vor jedem Kuss nach Erlaubnis zu fragen?"_

_Auch, wenn dieser Moment für mich immer noch dünnes Eis ist, habe ich das Gefühl, sicherer darauf zu stehen, sobald ich Gale necken kann. Ich weiß, dass er meine Ablenkung durchschaut, denn er grinst und lässt seine Hände wieder meine Arme nach oben wandern. In diesem Augenblick verfluche ich sämtliche Hormone und Nervenbahnen, die dafür sorgen, dass ich erneut eine Gänsehaut bekomme und mein Gehirn zu einer puddingartigen, nutzlosen Masse wird._

„_Das würde ja bedeuten, dass du von weiteren Küssen ausgehst, Katniss", gibt Gale zurück._

_Ich antworte das erste, was mir in den Sinn kommt, und muss feststellen, dass es nicht einmal so unsinnig ist: „Naja, _Gale_, deine ‚Bekleidung' lässt mich nicht gerade darauf schließen, dass das der letzte war. Vorausgesetzt natürlich, ich würde dir meine Erlaubnis geben."_

„_Was du tun wirst, denn _deine_ ‚Bekleidung' lässt _mich_ auch nicht gerade auf etwas anderes schließen." Gale hat sein selbstsicheres Lächeln aufgesetzt und hebt die Augenbrauen. Ich grinse ihn an, bis mir auffällt, was er da gesagt hat. Bin ich mir wirklich sicher, dass ich diese weiteren Küsse mit Gale will? Und dass ich, wozu es im Moment zu führen scheint, heute Nacht mit ihm schlafen will?_

_Ich weiß, dass viele im Saum davon ausgegangen sind, dass Gale und ich früher oder später zusammenkommen, heiraten, Kinder bekommen. Mit unserem „Zweitverdienst" durch die Jagd und Gales Arbeit in den Bergwerken würde es uns nicht einmal schlecht gehen; das ist sogar mir irgendwann aufgefallen. Doch aus irgendeinem Grund konnte ich mir das nie vorstellen – Katniss Hawthorne, das klang nicht richtig. Vielleicht, weil Gale seit Jahren mein bester und einziger richtiger Freund ist. Vielleicht, weil wir uns seit dem Tod unserer Väter zusammen von einem unfreiwilligen, halbstarken Duo zu zwei guten und verantwortungsvollen Jagdgefährten entwickelt haben. Vielleicht, weil ich dank Gale jeden Abend Essen für meine Familie auf den Tisch bringen kann. Es gibt so viele Vielleichts, dass es mir immer einfacher schien, die Zukunft und die Erwartungshaltung der anderen aus meinem Kopf zu verbannen, solange ich noch konnte._

_Nun bin ich aber auf einmal gezwungen, mir innerhalb von Sekunden Antworten auf die Fragen zu überlegen, denen ich die letzten Jahre aus dem Weg gegangen bin. Gales Hände liebkosen noch immer in sanften, kreisförmigen Bewegungen meine Arme, doch als ich aufsehe, ist sein auf mir ruhender Blick ernst._

„_Ich erwarte nichts von dir, Katniss, aber ich bin dankbar für alles, was du mir gibst. Ich will, dass du das weißt", sagt er und ich nicke automatisch. „Vertraust du mir?"_

„_Ja", sage ich ohne Zögern und von einer Sekunde auf die nächste habe ich all meine Antworten gefunden. Vertrauen ist etwas, was ich nur selten und den wenigsten Menschen schenke. Ich vertraue Gale, seit ich ihn kenne. Ich habe keine Angst, dass er mich ausgerechnet jetzt enttäuschen könnte._

„_Ich vertraue dir auch, Kätzchen, das weißt du." Ich nicke noch mal, gerade schnell genug, bevor er mich wieder küsst._

_Die nächsten Minuten vergehen wie mit einem halbtransparenten, fließenden Schleier vor meinen Augen, der mich nur halb feststellen lässt, dass Gale und ich irgendwie zu dem großen Bett in der Mitte des Raums gestolpert sein müssen. Ich fühle den weichen Stoff der Decken und Kissen unter meinem Rücken, während über mir Gales Körper so viel Wärme wie die Sonne aus unmittelbarer Nähe auszustrahlen scheint. Dort, wo unsere nackte Haut sich berührt, spüre ich ein eigenartiges Kribbeln, als hätte eine Kolonie Ameisen unter meiner Haut ihre Straßen verlegt. Seine Hände berühren Stellen an meinem Körper, die vorher noch nie jemand berührt hat, und malen verschlungene Muster und Zeichen auf meine Haut, die bis jetzt niemals gezeichnet wurden. Seine Berührungen sind sanft, vorsichtig, und bevor ich sie richtig wahrgenommen habe, wandern sie schon wieder weiter. Irgendwann gebe ich mich dem hin, was mit mir und um mich herum passiert, und ich höre Geräusche meine Kehle emporklettern, die ich noch nie gemacht habe. Nach und nach ist da diese seltsame Empfindung, die sich am ehesten mit einem schmerzhaften Verlangen nach mehr beschreiben lässt. Mehr von Gale, mehr von seinen Küssen, mehr von seinen Berührungen, mehr von seiner Nähe. Ich weiß nicht, was ich davon halten soll; dieses Gefühl ist mir fremd und lässt sich gleichzeitig so schwer verdrängen, dass ich vor Frustration irgendwann aufstöhne._

„_Bitte, Gale, bitte", presse ich hervor und ich spüre, wie Gales Hand an der Innenseite meines Schenkels innehält. Seine Lippen verlassen die Kurve meines Halses und er sieht mich fragend an._

„_Was ist denn, Kätzchen?", fragt er und sofort schleicht sich Sorge in sein Gesicht. „Ist alles in Ordnung? Soll ich aufhören?"_

_Meine Frustration ist deutlich in meiner Stimme zu hören und ich komme mir vor, als bin ich nicht mehr Herr über meinen Körper, doch das ist mir egal. „Nein", antworte ich schnell, „ich will einfach nur… mehr, Gale, einfach nur mehr."_

„_Na wenns sonst nichts ist." Er grinst und seine Hand beginnt, sich in kleinen, langsamen Kreisen in Richtung oben zu bewegen. Ich werfe meinen Kopf nach links und mein lautes Stöhnen wird vom Stoff der Kissen gedämpft. Jeder Fleck, den Gale berührt, fühlt sich einfach nur so gut an, dass ich nicht weiß, wie ich die angestauten Emotionen und Hormone und was alles noch darunter ist anders entladen soll. Gale sieht nicht aus, als würde er sich daran stören, denn seine Hand wandert immer höher und bald wird mein Stöhnen zu leisen Schreien, als sie den Punkt erreicht, der sich, seit ich auf diesem verdammten Bett liege, am meisten nach seiner Berührung gesehnt hat._

„_Oh Katniss." Ich kann sein Flüstern über mein Ohr streichen fühlen, während er seine Küsse von meinem Hals zu meinen Schlüsselbeinen verlagert. Sein Atem kommt in schnellen, harten Stößen und passt zu dem Rhythmus, in dem ich selbst atme. Die Luft ist gefüllt von unserem Keuchen und Stöhnen und den leisen Schreien, die ich immer wieder ausstoße._

„_Gale, bitte", wimmere ich und lege eine zittrige Hand an Gales Wange, während mein Blick seine Augen sucht. Sie sind dunkel vor Lust und Verlangen, wie sogar ich erkennen muss, und ich glaube, meine sehen nicht anders aus. Das muss auch Gale gedacht haben, denn er nimmt mit der Hand, die nicht weiter unten beschäftigt ist, meine und zieht sie sanft in seine Hüftregion. Ich will meine Finger unwillkürlich zurückziehen, als sie auf etwas Weiches und zugleich Hartes treffen, das sich ein bisschen wie sorgfältig gewebter Stoff anfühlt. Meine Augen werden groß, doch Gale hält meine Hand fest._

„_Mir geht es genauso wie dir, Katniss", sagt er nahe an meinem Ohr und sofort habe ich wieder Gänsehaut. Ich habe seine Stimme noch nie so tief und fast grollend gehört, doch sie klingt nicht bedrohlich. Nur so, wie ich mich selbst gerade fühle._

_Ich atme tief durch und als er meine Hand loslässt, tue ich das, was mir weiß Gott welche Instinkte in mir sagen. Gale atmet scharf ein und bald presst er seine Stirn gegen meine Schulter, sein lautes Stöhnen gebremst von meiner Haut. Auf eine seltsame Art und Weise vermittelt mir die Situation nicht nur ein Gefühl von Macht, sondern auch von großer Zuneigung für den Mann über mir. Gale, der mutigste und stärkste Mensch, den ich kenne, lässt mich das hier ohne Bedenken sehen. Ich weiß nicht, wie lange das so geht, doch irgendwann greift Gale erneut an meiner Hand und stößt ein heiseres „Stop" hervor. Ich schaue ihn verwundert an, doch er schüttelt nur den Kopf und ich kann mich nicht länger konzentrieren, als ich eine neue, fremde Berührung zwischen meinen Beinen spüre. Leise stöhne ich auf, während Gale „Zusammen, Kätzchen, zusammen" in mein Ohr flüstert, bevor sein Becken sich nach vorn bewegt und ich etwas in mich hineingleiten fühle._

_Es dauert eine ganze Weile, bis der Schmerz kommt. In Distrikt 12 werden die seltensten Kinder über Sex, Schwangerschaft oder Gebären aufgeklärt und für meine Mutter war es nach dem Tod meines Vaters die letzte Sorge, deshalb bin ich nicht darauf vorbereitet und ein Aufschrei, der nichts mit den Lauten aus Lust und Leidenschaft von zuvor zu tun hat, entfährt mir._

„_Scht, ist ja gut, Kätzchen", murmelt Gale und sein Daumen fährt sanft über meine Wange, obwohl ich spüren kann, dass er seine eigene Lust zurückhalten muss. Seine Lippen legen sich kurz auf meine und ich merke, wie ich mich beruhige „Alles ist in Ordnung, es ist gleich vorbei, du wirst sehen."_

_Und wirklich – sobald der Schmerz verblasst, kommen all die Emotionen von zuvor zurück, als wäre er nur eine kurze Unterbrechung gewesen. Ich fühle, dass Gale sich in mir zu bewegen beginnt, und versuche, mich ihm anzupassen. Er scheint zu wissen, was er tut, und ich vertraue ihm. Statt dieses brennenden Verlangens nistet sich nun ein Gefühl in meinem Bauch ein, als würde die Sonne in mir aufgehen. Es ist warm und wie tausende Ameisen, die von dem Punkt, an dem ich mit Gale verbunden bin, in meinen ganzen Körper ausströmen. Erneut mischt sich mein Stöhnen mit dem seinen, während sich unsere Bewegungen mehr und mehr aufeinander abstimmen und immer schneller werden. Ich habe meine Hände unbewusst an Gales Schultern festgekrallt und sie haben rote Eindrücke hinterlassen, doch ich kann mich nicht dazu bringen, dass es mir leidtut. Mir gefällt die Vorstellung, Gale als mein markiert zu haben._

_Während immer mehr des glühenden Feuerballs in meinem Bauch aufgeht, streiche ich mit meinen Händen über seine Schultern, als versuchte ich die Kratzer zu glätten, bevor ich sie auf seinen Schulterblättern liegen lasse. Einen Moment später stützt Gale seine Ellbogen links und rechts von meinem Kopf ab und beugt sich zu mir hinunter. Als sein Mund auf meinen trifft, wird die langsame, tastende Vorsichtigkeit von zuvor von unserer Lust verdrängt. Ich hake ein Bein hinter seine, um seine Lippen besser zu erreichen, doch der neue Winkel gibt den Geschehnissen zwischen meinen Beinen ein ganz neues Gefühl. Ich reiße meine Lippen von Gales und stoße einen langen Schrei aus. Auch Gale stöhnt und ich merke, dass er sich noch schneller bewegt._

„_Katniss, sieh mich an", presst Gale hervor und ich versuche, seiner Bitte Folge zu leisten, obwohl die körperlichen Eindrücke zu viel für mein armes Gehirn sind. Was auch immer es ist, das wir zu erreichen versuchen, ich bin mir sicher, dass wir fast da sind. Einen Moment später bekomme ich Recht, als ich unter drei langen, tiefen Beckenstößen von Gale fast bis zum Kopfende des Bettes rutsche und in meinem Magen die Sonne explodiert. Mein Blick hält sich an dem Dunkel von Gales Augen fest, bis Welle nach Welle heißer Magma über meinen Körper schwappt und mich zwingt, meine Augen zu schließen. Ich höre, wie sich mein höherer Schrei mit dem tiefen Grollen von Gale vermischt, und spüre gleichzeitig, wie sich ein sonderbares Gefühl von der Stelle ausbreitet, wo ich mit ihm vereint bin._

_Sekunden oder Minuten später, ich weiß es nicht, öffnen sich meine Augen wieder und ich blicke benommen an die dämmrig erleuchtete Decke des Zimmers. Gales Kopf liegt auf meiner Schulter und meine Hände fahren auf seinem Rücken auf und ab, während ich zu verstehen versuche, dass ich gerade mit ihm geschlafen habe. Sicher wäre das um einiges leichter, wenn mir nicht permanent durch den Kopf gehen würde, dass es wahrscheinlich eine der schönsten Erfahrungen meines Lebens war. Ich seufze leise und rutsche ein bisschen auf den Decken herum, um meine Beine zu strecken. Der Punkt, wo ich noch mit Gale verbunden bin, löst sich dadurch auf, was ihn dazu bringt, seinen Kopf von meinem Oberkörper zu heben._

„_Hey Kätzchen", sagt er leise und seine Stimme ist noch ganz rau. Ich kann nicht anders, als mich vorzubeugen und ihn sanft zu küssen. Er erwidert den Kuss mit derselben Sanftmut, bevor er sich auf die Seite dreht und mich mit dem Rücken zu ihm gegen seine Brust zieht. „Ich glaube, schlafen ist jetzt eine gute Idee", murmelt er in mein Haar, dessen Zopf sich mittlerweile vollkommen aufgelöst hat._

_Ich nicke, bevor ich meinen Kopf noch einmal drehe und Gale einen Gute-Nacht-Kuss gebe, was mich selbst mehr verblüfft als ihn. „Schlaf gut", meine ich beinahe kleinlaut, bevor ich mich tiefer in seine Arme kuschele und meinen Kopf auf seinen Ellbogen lege. Zum ersten Mal habe ich Zeit festzustellen, wie zufrieden und warm und sicher ich mich fühle, doch da bin ich schon halb ins Reich der Träume geglitten._


End file.
